Code Geass-A Gamer's Life
by xavierroxas73
Summary: 'The Power of the King will isolate you...' 'Not as much as the power I'm already wielding.' When Lelouch already holds a unique power of the Gamer, the Power of the King acts as more of a bonus than anything else. Lelouch/the Gamer elements. Some romance game elements later on. Updates bi-weekly. Everything else on hold for now. Review. Feedback is always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Code Geass: A Gamer's Life

Summary: 'The Power of the King will isolate you...' 'Not as much as the power I'm already wielding.' When Lelouch already holds a unique power of the Gamer, the Power of the King acts as more of a bonus than anything else. Was it any surprise that his genius led him to treating even his life as a game? Not really. To have it actually be a game, though? Now it was just annoying. Lelouch/The Gamer elements. Some Romance game checks may be included, hence the M-rating stays put.

A/N: Thank you for clicking. This is my third fanfic, even if my first and second remains' untouched. I'll probably get back to those at some point. This is a Challenge from SeerKing, so go see him if you wish to see his take on a Naruto/Gamer crossover. Highly recommended addictive stuff. I'll probably update bi-weekly, for this story at least, as I'm a senior in high school after all. Tests and all that.

Chapter One: Why RPG's? Why couldn't it have been Chess?!

Lelouch was annoyed. Throughout all of his life, even as a small boy, he'd been frustrated. Why, you ask? Simple: He was suffering from an abnormal version of schizophrenia, one that made his whole life look like a game. Nicknamed 'The Gamer Project' it was in effect changing how he viewed the world. It all began when he was sent to Japan. First, he'd tried to ignore it. He ignored any and all pop up screens, level ups, or otherwise. He believed if he ignored it enough, it would go away.

It didn't. Of course, he was grateful for that, as the last pop up screen he'd seen before the war was a screen warning him he had a five minute time limit before explosives killed him and his sister at their secret hide out, nearby the Kururugi Shrine. After evacuating the premise, and spending the whole day exploring as a way to distract himself from the 'Success' notification, he'd returned to a horrible scene.

The Britannian Army had attacked, and took over Japan in the same span of time as it took him to ignore the 'Success' notification. In less than twelve hours, his new home had been destroyed and conquered by the Britannians. Now Lelouch knew who had tried to kill them: The Britannians had tried to make Nunnally and himself martyrs. He swore to obliterate Britannia. His rage had him shaking, his only other emotion being regret. He shouldn't have ignored his 'power'. Maybe he could've stopped all of it. Unlike most games he knew, there was no reset button. It seems his life was without a sense of irony. 'Game' indeed. The Game of Life, perhaps.

Ever since then, Lelouch found himself considering what to do. He hadn't ignored it, but he hadn't done anything with it either. He paid attention to notifications and such, but he didn't add any points to his natural attributes, nor did he add any perks to increase in 'levels' either. He left it there. Who knows? Perhaps saving up such things would be a useful tool later on.

His eyes widened. A pop up notification marked in crimson red appeared. It unlocked to reveal the information: 'A truck is coming up from behind you, turn left immediately!' He didn't even think, he reacted. He grabbed the wheel from Rivalz, ignoring his exclamation of shock and swerved the bike to the left. The bike swerved to the left, leaving a black tire trail as it burnt the rubber into the road.

Once that happened, he released the wheel to Rivalz. He breathed out a sigh, as the truck from behind them swerved to the left, just missing the edge of the split between the roads. Rivalz grumbled at Lelouch. "You could've warned me, ya know?" Lelouch replied slowly. "There was no time. It was that or let the truck crush us." Rivalz paled, before nodding in the truth of Lelouch's words. Lelouch frowned, wondering why the truck was moving so hastily. 'This requires some investigation, but should I interfere? No, I must stay hidden, for Nunnally's sake.'

Lelouch couldn't care less if he himself got caught: He'd take down Britannia from the inside if he had to. No, he cared for Nunnally, who was too kind to even those she shouldn't have been. Perhaps that was his fault for sheltering her too much, but that was something he was willing to do again if he could've: He'd grown up too quickly not to let Nunnally enjoy her childhood. Life owed him that much, at least.

Once they reached school, Lelouch's frown deepened. He didn't mind being on the council, but he was tired of being teased by Milly. All the silly charades and parties were nice and fun, if he admitted that to himself, but that wasn't his world anymore. It wasn't in him to pretend to be so care-free when he'd suffered so much at the hand of Britannia. Of course, some small part of him recognized that he merely out up with it because it reminded him that there was more to the world then fighting Britannia. That didn't mean he had to be joyful when the fan girl mobs approached... or when Milly teased him either.

At that, an idea popped into his head. The entire world became a muddled grey, as time itself froze. He was, without a doubt, a genius, but the beauty of his power was that he could 'pause' the world before he came to a decision. He thought to himself, before he nodded. He tapped the submenu labeled 'Perk Selection'.

A series of words suddenly burst into form before him.

'Lelouch Lamperouge (Nee vi Britannia) Lvl. 15

Title: Ex-Prince of Britannia. The Dark Prince.

Summary: As an ex-prince of Britannia, you understand its inner workings to a tremendous degree, granting you a bonus of up to 150% against the tactics of other Britannians. Also, the 'Dark Prince' natural perk allows you to flock others whom hate Britannia to your word as a leader. As a side effect, you also gain a bonus of up to 150% against other Britannians in methodical thinking.

Your hatred of Britannia is currently cloaked, meaning none know of your hatred, or of your ambitions. Your reputation as 'Lamperouge' has given you the title of 'Fear Noble' as all Nobles fear your ability to out-match them in chess.

The current extra perks available to you:

The Art of Masks: Your control over your persona is so masterful, even your loyal subjects don't know you truly. +150% in deception tactics. -150% in loyalty as a consequence.

The Lord of Perception: You are a cunning liar, and as such, you can manipulate anyone if given the moment to speak. With at least a minute in speaking with you, you can change others to your side of seeing things after passing a speech check. Note: Only works on some people. Some are immune by character. Some by personality.

The Ninja: Your time with the Kururugi, specifically with Tohdoh the miracle worker, has given you an appreciation for stealth and secrecy. With this perk, you gain the ability to be silent in both presence and footstep. The following perks 'The Ninja Apprentice' and 'The Ninja Master' upgrades the ability to be silent to most, and silent to all perspectively, with 'The Ninja Master' giving you the unique ability to hide among your enemies without fail.

The Omniscient Presence: This perk means any notifications that are yellow or red will immediately activate the pause menu, giving you time to make your decisions or choices, whereas normally your pause menu would be inactive. It also gives you a heightened awareness of your surroundings, increasing the time in which you can react by three-fold.

Bystander Effect: This perk allows you to shed your lineage of being a Britannian Prince, meaning any who discover your identity will judge you by your actions, not by blood. Naturally, this doesn't apply to those who are loyal to those of your lineage to an extreme degree.

The Intellectual's Strength: Your understanding of knowledge has transcended beyond most, as such your intelligence stat has replaced your strength stat. Happy running, genius.

**Unable to Unlock due to lack of knowledge** The ? Perk: It enhances your ? to its maximum potential. There are also two other upgrade perks to ?.

Amount of available perk points: 12.'

Lelouch sighed in annoyance. Some of the perks sounds useful, but had limitations. His real annoyance lay however, on the '?' perk. What was the knowledge that he was missing? It bothered him to no end. Whatever the case, he deduced; he'd choose a few perks and keep the rest available for the perk he didn't know.

He picked 'The Ninja' perk and its two upgrades, The Lord of Perception perk, The Omniscient Presence, and the 'The Intellectual's Strength' perk. He left the others alone for now. His available perks changed to '6', but the benefits were well worth it.

He exited the pause menu, as his int. stat was high enough that he didn't have to speak verbally to access it.

He ignored Rivalz pale face that said he was crazy when he walked right through the front door and into his classroom. No one even noticed. Lelouch grinned madly. Perhaps there were some benefits to this schizophrenia. He ignored Rivalz who was staring at him in awe for having the balls to work through the school like nobody's business. Sure, they had time to get to class, but to be able to walk through the front door and not get caught by Milly? Genius.

-Back in the Truck-

C.C. was annoyed. Very annoyed. She was grateful, really, for being saved from Clovis' torture sessions for immortality, but did they have to keep her contained in a weird capsule? Of course, maybe the idiots really thought they captured poison gas. As if Clovis would've dared to make the stuff. Not for the safety of his people of course, but for his inheritance as a prince being in danger.

Her rage at being sealed away by Britannia, by knowing that Charles had to do with the Code-Geass Disturber implanted in the capsule, was very satisfying in a way. It meant she hadn't lost all of her emotion to that bitch of a nun. Still, she was angry. No, furious. Outraged. She'd agreed to their plan to kill God, and look where it got her. Oh, she'd make them pay. They'd beg for death by the time she was done. Only when their minds cracked, and their empire/legacy in tatters, would she allow them her permission to die.

Then, the truck crashed into something. She was thankful for her straps holding her still. Brain damage was so very, very hard to heal from. Even with her Code. Then, the capsule burst open, and the Disturber turned off. She smirked in triumph. With the ease of Houdini, she twitched un-naturally, shedding her binds. She hadn't done so before because her Code had been disturbed, meaning she wouldn't heal when she dis-latched her muscles and joints out of position.

She flipped over, looking at a soldier who'd been holding himself with a gas mask. 'Britannian soldier. No fire arm visible. Honorary Britannian? Too risky. Time for a small amount of vengeance.' She blurred forward, contorting herself out of his reactive fist. Such an obvious attack, clearly telegraphed from a mile away. Her Code flared, as she punched him in the chest hard enough to break through a brick wall. With a contort, she moved her left leg upwards, curling his neck behind her kneecap. She now stood behind him, her Code flaring as she held his neck in a strangle-hold with her long leg. He choked, even as she quickly ran through his mind, leaving him unable to think for a moment.

'So, Suzaku Kururugi. I think in another life, you wouldn't have died here. However, I will not take chances. Nor will I allow Britannia to be redeemed, even if given the choice, or even if they accepted it. I deserve vengeance.' With a quick pull of her leg, she crushed his neck, cracking his wind-pipe and spine simultaneously. He gurgled weakly, before falling to the ground limp.

Not taking chances due to how high-tech the Britannian medics were, as if they'd bother healing an Honorary Britannian, she quickly rammed her hand through his chest, and ripped out his heart. She crushed it in her hand, eyes narrowed. She hated how blood was so hard to clean, but it had to be done. The sound of foot-steps reached her ears, and she quickly fled the scene.

The royal guard arrived and one of them gathered Suzaku's corpse. "Sir, we have a dead soldier. What do we do?"

The commander scoffed. "It's an Honorary Britannian. Why should we do anything? Just leave it in the truck."

The guard nodded and threw the corpse into the truck. Un-knowingly, the guard had accidently unlatched his pistol from his belt, where it fell and fired from the ground. Without the safety on, the pistol fired. It shot, not at the guard, but straight into the commander's stomach. He yelled and fell to the ground in pain. The rest of the royal contingent immediately killed the mistaken guard, and then took their commander to the healing bay.

C.C. scowled as the Knightmare arrived from the other side of the warehouse, doing a check on the perimeter. Her Code flared, as she ran forward, quickly tapping the Knightmare frame's leg. The Knightmare frame unlatched, opening the cockpit. One factor of her Code was that she could manipulate technology, or at least most things requiring electricity. She leapt up, and grabbed the struggling woman in her cockpit seat. With a quick, careless, crack of her neck, C.C. threw the woman's dead body out of the cockpit.

She accessed the cockpit, having scanned the woman's mind quickly enough to know the password. Sealing the cockpit, the Knightmare Frame turned and left the scene.

She had a terrorist group to rally, and a Prince to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

Code Geass: A Gamer's Life

Chapter Two

C.C. was bored. Her command and control over the terrorist group was almost too easy, and she'd slaughtered the military after they were stupid enough to break the encirclement.

Her eyes narrowed when she received reports of a single, new unit destroying their group. She coldly commanded. "Hide in the buildings. Turn off your Knightmare Frames on the off-chance it's heat-seeking. I'll be dealing with it personally." She received confirmations from them, and then leapt out of her Knightmare.

"I guess the saying is true: If you want it done right, do it yourself." She used her Code to close the Knightmare Frame from the outside, with it still active. 'If I'm correct, the new unit will attack me since I obviously look like a commander. When he/she attacks my Knightmare, I'll use my Code to obliterate it personally.'

Sure enough, a deep brass voice echoed through the speakers as he exclaimed. "Ha! Found you, stinking eleven scum!" The golden-white Knightmare flung itself forward, clearly unused to anything besides a simulator. C.C. scoffed, as she twisted around the attacking Knightmare and assaulted it with her Code from behind. The entire Knightmare Frame shuddered as she gave a feral grin.

'This thing's been saturated in Sakuradite, and the core is practically a giant liquid battery. Heh. This'll be easy.' With a quick flare of her Code, the Knightmare twitched slightly, as it was assaulted with enough electricity to power a Britannian city for a month.

She ignored the usual static feeling of electricity going through her body as the entire Knightmare exploded. She sighed as she ripped out a few pieces of shrapnel from her other arm. The rest of the shrapnel was soon ejected when she forced her Code to reflect metal using magnetic propulsion. She was annoyed now, as she'd be unable to move for a good half hour while her central nervous system went through a reboot. Not including having to fix her nerve endings and any damage that was caused by the blast.

She calmly told Kallen and the rest to leave the premise in their still functioning Knightmares. She'd toppled the Queen, now to play checkmate.

She took a royal guards uniform, putting it on herself while she put a commander cap she found near the yellow-now-destroyed Knightmare frame. She quickly walked past the rest, smirking as she entered Clovis' transport.

She threw off the cap, pulling out two pistols from her pockets. Time to massacre, she thought gleefully.

Clovis was in terror. Something had managed to short-circuit and then overload his brother's Lancelot, and with little to no casualties as well. They were coming for him. Then he heard gun fire, and a gleeful laughter not unlike that of a child playing tag. Eventually, the gun fire stopped and the door to his quarters opened.

The green haired immortal woman smiled as she chirped. "Hi, Clovis-chan." He managed a weak plea of mercy, before several bullets gave him an emergency lobotomy and a new color of red on his white shirt.

She left, chirping. "Bye, Clovis-chan." Sweet, sweet vengeance. Now to find that pesky 'vi Britannia' boy that surely hated Britannia by then, if anything of what Marianne said before. If she couldn't have the mother, she'd take the son and convert him into a God. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' She chuckled darkly as she went throughout the now bloody complex with a few bullets into every nearby computer, seeing as she shot every camera when she entered a room.

It wouldn't do for her to be captured so early in her fun, and she certainly wasn't going to make it easy for the Britannian Empire. As a last measure, she grabbed a nearby monitor before she left, and overloaded the entire mainframe terminal with her Code.

She hated her Code, but she loved frying enemy technology. Now if only her Code could let her blow stuff up. Then, maybe it'd be worth keeping. Or, even better, let her set everything on fire and blows everything up! C.C. left, ignoring the small part of her brain telling her she was slowly becoming an insane pyromaniac.

Her main excuse was 'Hey, I'm immortal! I'm allowed to be insane! Blowing things up and burning them is just a bonus!'

Meanwhile, in the Ashford Academy

Lelouch was fairly annoyed. He hated boring classwork. He'd finished it in the first five minutes, considering his Int. stat was so high. His eyes turned over to the new girl that'd apparently been sick. She'd arrived about an hour ago and was acting sickly. He knew she was acting because when no one was looking she said she was tired of acting like an invalid. His Observe ability had shown her full name was Kallen, with her last name shrouded in a '?'. Her Level was also fairly high, at a '12'. Her strength stat was showing as an interesting 35, with her Dexterity equally high 36. Her intellect was about 48, showing why she was able to maintain such perfect grades aside from her absences.

It rang quite a few alarm bells in his head. No way did a sickly weak person keep such a high Strength and Dexterity stat without penalties. Something was up. Of course, his Observe stat did have a... odd... function. It showed that she was a slight pyromaniac, and had a bra size of a C-D cup. They had been bound to seem smaller, or to not get in the way during a fight. She also had a plump rear, as stated by the Observe function. In a roundabout way, it could've been Lelouch's subconscious being a pervert, but he refused to admit it.

Rivalz had noted his slightly glazed eyes, and had chuckled at him. Lelouch glared at him, using the technique 'Eye of Intimidation-Lvl. 89'. He quickly stopped chuckling and apologized.

Lelouch grinned as the day ended. 'Now to woo, I meant recruit, Kallen into the Student Council for interrogation, I meant questioning.' Lelouch smiled brightly at Kallen, telling her to come with him. She frowned but nodded. Once they'd stepped into the Student Council room, Lelouch said.

"Hello Kallen. I'm sorry; I don't know your last name. Stadfield, was it?" She nodded, but her last name still as a '?' said otherwise. Lelouch continued. "I wanted to ask if you'd like to join the Student Council, as all students must join one club at least, and the Student Council does have a way into and out of the school as Milly did inherit the Ashford School. The reasoning being, of course, to leave and plan for activities in a more social environment, but it does have its uses."

Her eyes had brightened at that, but she looked undecided. Lelouch sighed mentally, as he chose a lower speech bracket labeled: Romance Check 170/35 needed. Whatever it took to know more on this girl, he preached to himself.

"I wanted to ask you specifically because you were sickly and I understand how overwhelming that might be, as I have an extremely hard time at gym due to a muscle atrophification disease. Plus, you seemed really cute and, well, beautiful. I also was happily surprised by your outburst because I too hate being treated differently because of my disease. It's why I still go to gym when I want to." 'I'd rather gamble or run the cafeterias then do gym, but I guess that excuse works. Thank god for Biology.'

She blushed heavily as she began to fidget before saying she'd join. Her eyes also looked slightly guilty at something, most likely because she had to fake her illness whereas she thought he lived with his.

At that point the rest of the Student Council emerged, as Nina and Shirley were apparently looking for Nina's computer chip in the room during the event. Shirley looked jealous and slightly sad, although Lelouch didn't know why. Maybe she had a boyfriend that wasn't coming? Even in a video game like setting, Lelouch could be dense when he wished to be.

Once everyone showed up, he introduced Kallen to Nunnally, his sister. Rivalz tried to celebrate with a glass of wine, but it popped open when he threw it to Milly, causing the cork to be deflected by Kallen, only for the wine to drench her clothes. Lelouch offered to bring her some of his clothes to wear while she took a shower, and they'd bring her clothes back after washing them.

In the Shower

Kallen was blushing, and was angry. Some Britannian pretty boy managed to convince her to join the Student Council, and she gets drenched in one of the other members antics. She was more upset that she blushed when he'd stated truthfully that he thought she was beautiful. It didn't help when she felt guilty at how her disease was fake, while his was obviously real, having seen him pant for air after a few minutes of exercise. She never thought anyone else had to suffer like that, and knowing her's was fake wasn't that great on her moral compass. It didn't help his dark purple eyes seemed to swallow her whole, as if they could see every inch of her. She shivered lightly.

A knock echoed, and she said to come in. The door opened to reveal Lelouch giving her his clothes to wear. Blushing slightly at that notion, she asked curiously. "How'd you get here so quickly with the clothes? Did you go to the boy's dorm?"

Lelouch replied, his voice a bit sad. "That would be rather difficult, given my sister's condition, so the principal lets us live here as a favor." She was curious, so like usual, her mouth blabbed out. "What happened to your sister that did that?" Her eyes widened, as she covered her mouth in reaction. 'Bad Kallen! Why'd you ask such a thing to a person you hardly know?!'

Lelouch debated to respond, before he said lowly. "Umm, don't tell anyone else please, but my sister and I were with our mom. She was a noble, but she was a commoner. The result was the rest of the nobles felt threatened by her, and had her executed by making it look like terrorists. Our security was too high for any terrorist to get in, so I knew it was an inside job. They killed my mother, and the bullet crippled my sisters back from the waist down. Her eyes were blinded by the trauma, and she hasn't opened them since."

That was the closest he said to the truth, but if he wanted to know more, telling a half-truth was an easier thing to cover up then a straight lie.

Kallen closed her eyes in guilt. 'Damn you, pretty boy! Making me guilty like this is just not fair! At least I have my mother around. Wait... Is that why she stuck around?! For me?!' She whispered out. "I'm sorry."

Lelouch replied with a much more normal tone of voice. "It's okay. Umm, I'll go now." He turned to leave, and then closed the door softly behind him.

Kallen berated herself. 'God dammit! A guy likes me, doesn't leer at me given the chance, and the first thing I do is ask him an extremely personal question?! What's wrong with me?! Wait... he's a fucking Britannian, why the hell should I care?!' Her mind was confused, and she was annoyed with herself for it.

She ignored the small part of her brain that practically sang at wearing the clothes of a boy that she liked. Or that wearing it made her feel like she was his, in some small primal way.

Back at the Apartment

Lelouch entered his room, after tucking Nunnally into bed. He was tired, and wanted to go to bed. Today had been eventful, more then he'd like. He entered his room, before he stared. Somehow, his notification didn't turn up to show this... girl in his room. Her eyes stared deep into his own, the yellow glinting gleefully.

"Hello, Lelouch vi Britannia. How would you like to destroy the empire of Britannia?"

Lelouch's eyes widened, before narrowing. His quick observation skill terrified him. Her level was a simple '?' along with everything else. A truly unknown factor meant he knew nothing about her, and her level must have been quite high to be obscured from his high level observation technique. Deciding to humor her, he said slowly. "I would love to." He meant to be sarcastic about it, but her grin meant she thought he was being serious. Her next reply threw him off.

"Good. Now then, let us make a contract." She blurred forward, moving faster than even Lelouch could think to move.

Lelouch gasped as a cold sensation filled his body. 'If I give you power, would you use it? I propose a deal: I will give you power, and in exchange, you must grant me my one true wish. To accept this is to have a power that will isolate you.' 'Not as much as the power I already wield.' 'Do you accept the terms of my contract?'

'I accept' He thought simply.

She let go of his arm, as a notification showed up: 'Your '?' Perk has been unlocked and given. Behold, your ability known as 'Geass!'

He frowned, as the world greyed out again. He went down to his current perks, and checked under the 'Geass' perk.

'Geass: A particular power often associated with the mind, and is activated through a contract between a Geass User and their Contractor, whom possess the Code. Your particular Geass is the Geass of Absolute Obedience. You can order anyone to do anything within their power, but your limitation is that it can only work once, and only within where you have eye contact.

Various Upgrade Perks exist for your Geass Perk. Would you like to see them? Yes No.'

He tapped the Yes icon. It blinked before several new perks unveiled themselves.

'Reflective Eye: Your Geass evolves to reflective its gaze off of glass, and other reflective material. It also allows indirect eye contact to function with activating the Geass ability.

Gaze of Kings: Your Geass has become synced with your vast Int. stat, and has thus evolved to its perfected state. With this perk, your Geass will never escape your control. It also unlocks two other perks available afterwards.

Higher Order: Your understanding of Geass has extended into both biology and physics, leading to a deeper understanding of your power. This perk makes your mind unable to be attacked by another's Geass, provided that Geass User is within twenty levels of you.

**Obey Me World!** To see the perk, you must add 'Gaze of Kings' to your perks.

**God-King** To see the perk, you must add 'Gaze of Kings' to your perks.

Would you like to add perks? Available Perk Points: 6.

Lelouch grinned madly. His current Geass at its basic sounded awesome, but to be able to upgrade it? Sweet. He picked 'Reflective Eye', 'Gaze of Kings', and 'Higher Order'. With the perks assimilated, he had 3 perks to spend.

'Obey Me World!- This perk unlocks your Geass to its highest potential, allowing you up to five uses on a person.

'God-King'- Your royal blood has its uses, and in this instance, it has translated your Int. stat into your physical stats of Defense, Dexterity, Strength, and Speed. Your Geass unlocks a second ability to form an armor of black metal impervious to any and all attacks, as well as the ability to manipulate Knightmare Frames. Note: You can only access The Geass of Absolute Obedience, or The Geass of Absolute Defense. Not both at the same time.'

He immediately absorbed those two perks. Far too useful not to have, especially the armor.

He exited the pause menu, and the world filled with color. C.C. blinked expectantly, and Lelouch smirked.

C.C. was surprised. She couldn't feel Lelouch's mind at all. Even his presence was blurry at best. She was sure if he wasn't nearby, she wouldn't be able to sense him at all. Her surprise heightened even further when both of Lelouch's eyes revealed to show a Geass symbol. 'What the hell? A fully awakened Geass, without runaway? At first awakening?!'

Her surprise grew even further when a black material seemed to shroud his entire body, ending with a dark purple helmet covering his head. 'A Geass that has physical properties? A first.'

Lelouch's voice echoed from the suit, the voice shrouded by a voice changer. "Interesting." C.C. rolled her eyes. 'Only Lelouch would think gaining an otherworldly power was just 'interesting'.'

A/N: A Bonus Chapter for being such good people and reviewing. I'm surprised by how many people like my story so far. The next update should be two weeks from when I upload this chapter. Review for feedback, as always. : P


End file.
